


Как встретишь, так и проведешь

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Car Sex, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Sex, F/M, New Years, Rough Sex, Russian/Русский, Separations, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Традиция возникла сама собой. Много лет назад, когда они ещё были действительно вместе.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff/
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Как встретишь, так и проведешь

Традиция возникла сама собой. Много лет назад, когда они ещё были действительно вместе.

***

Клинт и Наташа должны были вернуться с очередной миссии, из Будапешта, двадцать шестого декабря. Обычным рейсом, всё ещё под прикрытием. Но Европу накрывает какой-то там циклон, и снег становится ледяным дождём, а ледяной дождь — снегом, и отменяется рейс за рейсом. В конце концов Наташа психует и объявляет, что ей «надоело таскать вещи из одного голимого отеля в другой голимый отель», куда их заселяет авиакомпания в ожидании вылета. Тридцать первого декабря с утра они изучают прогноз погоды, берут билеты сразу на третье января — и находят свободный номер с заездом вечером, чтобы спокойно встретить Новый Год.  
— Что ж, — говорит Наташа, плюхаясь на двуспальную кровать со скрипучими пружинами, — этот отель тоже херовый, но хоть какое-то постоянство.  
— Про меня ты тоже так говоришь, когда я не слышу? — шутит Клинт, снимая куртку.  
Он стоит к ней спиной и поэтому не видит взгляда. А как только поворачивается — его вниманием завладевает окно. Заиндевевшее причудливыми узорами, будто с решёткой из голубоватых в вечернем свете сосулек. Как в замке Снежной Королевы. Клинт подходит к нему, тянется, чтобы открыть окно и зачем-то отломить одну — и тут Наташа заговаривает снова:  
— Сейчас вся эта красота ка-ак бухнется к нам в номер.  
Клинт передумывает и идёт к кровати.  
Они и вылезают-то за три дня из неё только чтобы сходить в душ или спуститься за едой. Занимаются любовью, как будто только что встретились; находят на венгерском телевидении русские или американские новогодние фильмы с местной озвучкой и ржут с них; снова занимаются любовью. Не слишком следят за временем. Когда Наташа в очередной раз поднимается в полумраке, чтобы сходить в душ после бесстыдного секса, проверяет сообщения на мобильном, обтирая мокрые бёдра ладонью, она вдруг говорит:  
— С Новым Годом.  
— Что, он уже наступил?  
— И мы буквально это проебали, Бартон.

***

Кремлёвские куранты бьют очень громко. Кто-то, наверное, специально распахнул окно и включил телевизор на полную громкость, чтобы если какой-то несчастный встретил Новый Год на улице, под пушистым снегопадом — тоже слышал его наступление.  
Слышно даже в закрытой машине. Но хоть не видно ничего: окна залеплены огромными белыми хлопьями, начали покрываться инеем — и уже неприлично, красноречиво запотели изнутри.  
Наташа, в свитере и распахнутой куртке, но без штанов, старается не засмеяться и выдержать ритм, двигаясь на Клинте вверх-вниз. Но когда его пальцы чуть сильнее впиваются в ягодицы с шестым ударом курантов, кажется, что Клинт нажал какую-то кнопочку, которую не стоило.  
— А говорил, что успеем, — выдавливает она сквозь смех, припадая к плечу Клинта. Прячет нос в опушке его капюшона.  
Всё её тело идёт мелкой дрожью — то ли от смеха, то ли от недавнего оргазма. Клинт подаётся ей навстречу сам. Раз, другой, третий. Заднее сиденье скрипит, хлипкая от старости советская тачка ходит ходуном.  
— По крайней мере, ты успела.  
— Говорят, как встретишь, так и проведёшь. — Её смех опаляет шею, к ожогу прикасаются губы.  
— Мотаясь по России и отстреливая твоё бывшее руководство? — Клинт стискивает зубы, прижимая Наташу крепче. — Заебись перспективы.  
— Может, будем весь год трахаться.  
— В России на улице. Класс.  
— Ну-у. Летом. Можно в Питере в белую ночь. Как будто среди дня на улице, хотя все нормальные люди спят. Если правильно выбрать место, никто не увидит.  
Наташа так и смеётся, не в силах замолчать, пока Клинт, охнув на вдохе, изливается в неё — и заодно на свои джинсы. Где-то в третью-четвёртую минуту нового года. Она смеётся, когда лезет за салфетками в бардачок, сверкая перед лицом Клинта голой задницей с розовыми отпечатками его же ладоней. Почти перестаёт — но он целует её в левую ягодицу, и Наташа, обрушиваясь на заднее сиденье с пачкой салфеток и «Советским шампанским», снова заливается хохотом.  
Клинт набрасывает ей на колени куртку и обнимает одной рукой, прижимая к своему боку.  
— За стаканами и закуской я не дотянулась, — сообщает Наташа, профессионально, с одним дымком, хлопая пробкой.  
— Пить игристое из горла — так себе идея.  
— Ты хорош в «так себе идеях».  
— А в сексе?  
Взгляд Наташи почти становится серьёзным.  
— Секс с бывшими русскими шпионками — тоже так себе идея. С Новым Годом, Клинт, — говорит она и делает глоток.  
— С Новым Годом, Нат, — отвечает он и перехватывает бутылку.

***

Год получается таким хорошим, что в следующем году, сидя в новогодний вечер в мадрипурском казино на пятьдесят втором этаже, Клинт и Наташа специально выскакивают за несколько минут до полуночи из нарядного зала, будто объятого позолоченным огнём, на тёмную безлюдную лестницу. Наташа упирается ладонями в полупрозрачное стекло, за которым только небо; Клинт задирает тонкое чёрно-золотое вечернее платье с разрезом и скользит пальцами по резинкам чёрных чулок. Сдвигает в сторону узкую кружевную полоску трусиков.  
— Успеешь начать? — спрашивает она шёпотом.  
— Я уже давно хочу, — отвечает Клинт, входя в неё сзади и обнимая поперёк живота.  
Секс у них на высоте, на этот раз — буквально.  
Но это не спасает их от расставания в наступившем году.

***

— Может, встретим Новый Год в постели? — предлагает Бобби, потягиваясь в огромном розовом джакузи.  
В отеле, куда они уехали на все зимние праздники, есть буквально всё, чтобы конфетно-букетный период стал незабываемым. Чтобы первые рождественские каникулы стали незабываемыми.  
Нет, Клинт ею честно увлечён, но внутри что-то передёргивает — и он мотает головой.

***

Целых две новогодних ночи высшие силы берегли Клинта Бартона. В первую он был на миссии, очень далеко, совсем без женщин; во вторую — лежал весь в бинтах и гипсе, и соседские дети разрисовали его ёлочными игрушками, а Кейт Бишоп написала бранное слово. Но зато очень красиво.  
И в приближение третьей новогодней ночи Клинт тоже был спокоен. Он развёлся с Бобби, Наташа вообще ушла из Щ.И.Т.а и Мстителей — и заодно от Барнса — и занималась какими-то своими делами.  
По поручению руководства Клинт в канун праздника снова в Европе, на этот раз в Париже. Всё свободное время он бродит по нему, пытаясь отыскать воспетую в фильмах и музыке романтику — но всё никак. То ли снега не хватает, то ли ожидания завышены, то ли он просто наконец устал и повзрослел. Париж, серый и грязноватый, кажется Клинту похожим на уличного голубя, которого ему пытаются впарить за огромные деньги вместо породистого чемпиона — а ещё самым неромантичным и неновогодним из всех городов, что он видел. У него, впрочем, рисуются подходящие планы на вечер: заказать в номер отеля пиццу и сожрать её под пиво и кабельное со старыми фильмами, которым не нужен англоязычный дубляж — он и так все знает наизусть.  
Ещё и дужка слухового аппарата теперь морозит ухо.  
Романтика подло догоняет Клинта у подножия Эйфелевой башни. Он смотрит на ту снизу вверх, задрав голову, и размышляет, что за деньги на эту хрень подниматься скучно, а вот с «кошками» или по тросу, да нелегально, в самый раз — и тут в кармане вибрирует телефон.  
В сообщении с неизвестного номера — только название ресторана при отеле на Монмартре и приписка: «Жду».  
Клинт сразу понимает, от кого это сообщение. А что рука, в которой он зажал телефон, дрожит — не понимает.  
Он вспоминает, как бросил курить в юности — а потом ещё дважды бросал, и как всё внутри тряслось, когда он срывался, покупал пачку и обдирал с неё плёнку. Как мутило, как кружило голову с первых затяжек. Как его вытошнило в самый первый срыв, потому что сдуру взял слишком крепкие — но вторая сигарета через час нормально пошла.  
Вспоминает всё это в красках — и всё равно приходит.  
Наташа в маленьком чёрном платье, с лежащими мягкой на вид, но жёстко залакированной волной рыжими волосами, вписывается в интерьеры — нет, декорации — фальшивой «прекрасной эпохи» просто идеально. Клинт, садясь за столик, чувствует себя особенно длинным, нескладным и нелепым в джинсах, футболке и слегка мятом дешёвом пиджаке.  
— Устрицы? — хрипло спрашивает он вместо приветствия, кивая на Наташину тарелку.  
— Мидии.  
— А есть что-то посущественнее?  
— Цыплёнок в медовом соусе с кориандром хорош, но под это вино лучше подходят морепродукты.  
Она смотрит на него так спокойно и привычно, будто почти четырёх лет разлуки не было. Улыбается так мило, по-светски — а Клинт чуть не подлетает на стуле, когда чувствует: под белой скатертью в пол нога Наташи в скользком прохладном чулке гладит его ногу, поднимаясь вверх.  
Рука сама тянется к её тонкому изящному бокалу, и Клинт выпивает что-то белое, дорогое, кислое и колючее залпом. Официант приносит второй прибор и ничего не замечает, хотя гибкая балетная стопа Наташи гладит ширинку Клинта. Они оба выглядят прилично, и он сидит, сидит, сидит с расправленными в линию плечами, глядя на Наташу, не выдаёт себя. Со сцены юная певичка исполняет какой-то кавер на Эдит Пиаф, обработанный так, что даже Клинт здесь более уместен.  
Внутри всё трясётся, и голова кружится, как от первой затяжки.  
— К чёрту цыплёнка, — резко говорит он наконец.  
Забирает со стола початую бутылку, хватает Наташино тонкое запястье грубо и зло — и тащит наверх. Она только и успевает дёрнуть его у лифта к своему номеру: они вваливаются внутрь, не заперев дверь, и Клинт тут же прижимает её к стене, сдирая бельё.  
Над Монмартром оглушительно рвутся фейерверки, и приходится снять слуховой аппарат, чтобы не отвлекаться. Всё равно её стоны он чувствует кожей — а просьбы мог бы читать по губам, но сейчас плевать.

***

В следующем году первое утро они встречают в маленькой съёмной квартире, в одной из балканских стран. Клинт с похмелья не может вспомнить, в какой именно: за последнюю миссию все Балканы срослись для него в одного большого балканозавра, завывающего, как ветер, и плюющегося огненной ракией ему в лицо.  
Если бы его послали не с Наташей, он бы так не бухал. Но его послали с Наташей.  
Потому что он, наверное, проклят. Не надо было тогда в Новый Год трахаться с ней в том венгерском замке Снежной Королевы.  
Теперь он лежит на спине поперёк кровати, свесив тяжёлую голову так, будто не он, а ему сейчас вгонят в глотку член до отказа. Подгоняет пальцами ближе откатившуюся бутылку минералки, чтобы только узнать, что та пуста.  
Наташа не закрыла дверь в ванную, и можно видеть сквозь прозрачную стенку душевой кабины, как она смывает с себя его прикосновения, его поцелуи, его сперму. Поэтому Клинт на неё не смотрит. Пялится в перевёрнутую вверх ногами картинку в древнем пухлом телевизоре: там показывают ещё более древнюю запись какой-то советской песни, что-то про цирк. Что ж, ещё одна русская ассоциация для Нового Года, чтобы сильнее любить Рождество.  
Клинт пытается не зацикливаться на мысли, что в последний раз они спали вместе с Наташей ровно год назад. Поэтому вслушивается в текст русской песни — и он, к несчастью, слишком долго общается с русской, чтобы ничего не понять.

 _Для них играет туш, горят глаза,_  
_А мною заполняют перерыв._

— Пиздец весело, — резюмирует Клинт вслух.  
Не о песне.  
Наташа, проходя перед его носом голая, в бисеринках воды, обдаёт его запахом цветочного геля для душа и мятной пасты. Кровать проседает под её весом, а она даже не смотрит.  
— Я читала, что в болгарском тексте всё было ещё хуже. Там было про кукольный театр. Что-то о том, — зевая, вещает Наташа, — что Арлекин влюбился в Мальвину, ему сделали сердце. Оно вспыхнуло от его настоящей любви, и он превратился в горстку пепла.  
— Ещё лучше.  
Клинт подтягивает к себе пепельницу, ставит себе на грудь и закуривает, выпуская дым в потолок. Сбивает пепел, но тот всё время сыплется куда-то мимо, на его пропахшую Наташей кожу, остывая и рассыпаясь на лету.

***

Тридцать первого декабря следующего года Клинт пьян, а телефон отключен.  
Скорее для верности: у Барни на острове ловит только спутниковый.  
Они сидят у кромки прибоя, зарыв стопы в крупный влажный песок, и тягают из стоящего в прохладной воде ящика одну бутылку пива за другой.  
— Это правильно, — повторяет не менее бухой Барни в который раз. — На свете много других женщин, которые тебя действительно любят и примут.  
— Перечисли.  
Барни сосредоточенно молчит и сдаётся. Но косится на младшего брата, как на дурака.  
— В любом случае, даже если она одна, это — не Наташа. Завязывай.  
— Как видишь, — Клинт зачем-то опускает на нос солнцезащитные очки, хотя уже стемнело, — я завязал, раз я здесь.

***

Но в следующем году, после сотни, наверное, тяжёлых событий, Клинт — в Нью-Йорке.  
И тридцать первого декабря он послушно приходит туда, куда его зовёт Наташа: в номер дорогой гостиницы в Мидтауне. Проклинает себя, а всё равно приезжает на метро — не на машине, потому что уже выпил — и идёт, даже не спотыкаясь, не думая повернуть.  
Но когда дверь номера открывается и Наташа тянется к нему, чтобы поцеловать, Клинт как бы случайно выпрямляется во весь рост, а не клонится к ней, как раньше. Сам не успевает обдумать почему.  
— Погоди. Ещё слишком далеко до полуночи. А я уже не такой… неутомимый.  
Едва не выскакивает «глупый».  
Она не придаёт этому значения, и славно. Потому что Клинт, сидя в глубоком кресле всё ещё в расстёгнутой куртке, наблюдает за ней, не привлекая внимания. Наташа ходит по номеру, цокает каблуками, заказывает закуски и вино, цепляет в уши длинные сверкающие серёжки. Они притягивают взгляд: левая касается шеи под непривычно выбритым виском.  
Это и Наташа, и не Наташа, думает вдруг Клинт с такой чёткостью, будто очень-очень долго мучился с тем, чтобы настроить расплывчатую картинку в прицеле, и наконец получилось ослепительно идеально. Это уже не она, не та. Не потому, что умерла и воскресла, не потому, что он сам вёл дрожащими пальцами по её сломанной шее, подойдя к гробу, чтобы попрощаться.  
Это просто не та Наташа, которая любила его в бездумной весёлой молодости — если такая Наташа вообще существовала на свете.  
«Это не та женщина, которой ты нужен», — плещется в ушах море с назидательным голосом Барни.  
Клинт вдруг расслабленно улыбается и поднимается с кресла. Наташа ловит его за локоть.  
— Куда ты?  
— Ещё не поздно, — отвечает он, цепляя кончиком пальца тонкую серёжку, — позвонить кому-то, кого ты на самом деле хочешь. С наступающим Новым Годом, Наташа.  
И больше её не целует, уходя. Даже не оглядывается.  
Тормозит только у выхода из отеля, собираясь закурить. Подносит сигарету к губам — но, прислушавшись к себе, переламывает её и выбрасывает вместе с пачкой в урну.  
Наверное, стоило взять такси или хотя бы снова поехать на метро. На своих двоих — ужасно далеко, как будто он идёт не до дома, а до здравого смысла. Но Клинт идёт по городу именно пешком, мерит Нью-Йорк широкими шагами длинных ног. Не чувствует себя ни нелепым, ни усталым — словно впервые за долгие годы. Ему не холодно в расстёгнутой куртке до самого Бруклинского моста, хотя с темнеющего неба сыплется пушистый крупный снег — но Клинт не застёгивается и там, будто ветер над чёрной зимней Ист-Ривер не морозный, а просто свежий. Только поправляет шарф, запрокидывая голову к небу, и думает, что не худший способ провести новогоднюю ночь — взять Лаки куда-то, где не будет фейерверков и шумных толп, и беситься вдвоём под снегопадом. Соревноваться, кто больше снежинок поймает на высунутый язык.  
Хотя почему — вдвоём?  
Не останавливаясь, Клинт вынимает телефон из кармана. Набирает номер — и подносит трубку к уху, заранее улыбаясь.  
Он, конечно, и понятия не имеет, какую такую одну женщину, любящую его, имел в виду Барни. Да за год, кстати, и та могла разочароваться и разлюбить. Ему не привыкать.  
Но Кейт Бишоп есть всегда, и она сейчас как раз в Нью-Йорке и уж точно предпочтёт не компанию отца, а общество двух неудачников — человека и пса, с которыми можно ловить снежинки на язык.


End file.
